freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dail/History
History Freedom Planet The Fall of Shuigang Dail is first seen during the opening cutscene of Freedom Planet, being held captive by Brevon's Forces during their invasion of Shuigang Palace. He watched helplessly as his father is beheaded by Brevon, who intends "gifting Dail with his knowledge". In an attempt to avenge his father, Dail tries to attack Brevon, but the Warlord grabs him by the throat and has him brainwashed into obedience by Syntax. This results in him having no memory of Brevon murdering his father. Now poisoned with madness over his father's death, Dail sends machines across the land to steal energy from the other Kingdoms, as stated by the Royal Magister, who fears war is inevitable due to the growing tensions caused by Dail's actions. Eventually, Dail hires his brother, Spade, to steal the Kingdom Stone in an effort to find their father's killer, unaware that he's being brainwashed and manipulated by the very person he's looking for, Lord Brevon. The Warlord's Pawn After Spade stole the Kingdom Stone and delivered it to Mayor Zao, Brevon convinces Dail that Zao had ordered the assassination of his father and had taken the Kingdom Stone, so he rallies his troops and deploys his Sky Battalion to Shang Mu, successfully stealing the Stone from Zao. Soon after, he is pursued by Lilac and co., who were on their own Airship. Dail attempted to shoot them down. After the heroes conquered three of his airships, he attacked them with his Kujacker, declaring that "they would face justice" and demanded their surrender. Of course, they refused, and a fight ensued. Dail was defeated, and retreated, declaring his grudge against them being far from over. Chasers Among Us After the sky battle, Dail returned to Shuigang Palace, where he later attended a meeting with Brevon, Serpentine, Syntax, and several Shade Elites. Brevon, who was sitting on the King's throne, announced that there were still Chasers among them, and they have received help from Lilac, Carol & Milla. Knowing that they could foil his plans, he gives the order to eliminate them as quickly as possible. However, according to Syntax's intel, Torque and his newfound allies had been detained in Shang Tu, and it would be impossible to infiltrate the city directly without exposing their operations. Brevon waits until the heroes leave Shang Tu to drag them to their Remote Base in the outskirts of Jade Creek. Preparing for Liftoff Dail was later seen helping Brevon with the preparations for the Dreadnought to blast off into space. After learning that Lilac and co. united the armies of Shang Tu and Shang Mu to attack their launch base, Brevon orders Dail to have his troops engage the two armies, and ordered Serpentine to "find the Commander and his pets and tear them to shreds." (Brevon also asked him to "leave their brains intact if possible", stating that he might use them for something). Dail's Retaliation Lilac and co. managed to reach the base of the Dreadnought, where Dail was waiting for them, sitting on top of the Shade Beast. Despite his large array of attacks, and several Beast Irises spawned from the Shade Beast, Dail was defeated a second time and his "beautiful creation" was destroyed before his very eyes. Dail attempted a final attack on the heroes, but he was stopped by his brother, Spade. While the heroes infiltrated the Dreadnought to stop Brevon from escaping with the Kingdom Stone, Dail fled from the battle, with Spade in hot pursuit. A New Beginning Thanks to Spade, Dail was freed from Brevon's control, inheriting his father's throne later and becoming Shuigang's new King. Despite no longer being brainwashed, the mutants and machines that he and Brevon used still remained to ravage the landscape. It is likely that Dail's first duty as King was to undo the damage Brevon caused him to inflict upon the three kingdoms. He sends his troops to hunt down and dispose of all the remaining mutants and machines across Avalice, as shown at the end of the game, where the Shuigang Soldiers were pursuing a swarm of Shade Cores through the Palace, with the Kingdom Stone's new form, a crystalline Vortex, shining in the sky above. Category:Dail Subpages Category:History